


Fuck Me Breathless

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: The Ocean Has Eyes [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Missing smut from TDE/IANB!





	Fuck Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> The missing smut from my Ocean Eyes fics ,';-)

"Does your mother know you're here?" Mark pants, though his hands are already working Seàn's shirt off in a haste.

 

He doesn't respond with words immediately, he just presses their lips together in a sloppy kiss, and when Mark had him pent against the wall like a dirty poster, he smirks against his lips and groans. "Yes."

 

"Filthy liar." Mark chuckles, then he makes do with kissing his neck while holding him up, keening at the way Seàn caresses his hair and bathes him in soft moans.

 

"I'm only filthy fer you," He whispers, and he squeals when Mark scoots him further up onto the wall, enough to have his legs locked around Mark securely.

 

"Let's see just how filthy that mouth of yours can get." Mark mumbles, gripping his ass tightly as he glares into his eyes. He could get lost in them if he wanted to, and be content with never finding his way back. Times like this, with Seàn at his mercy, he wondered if he wanted this too.

 

"Hey, Mr. Potty mouth. I love you."

 

Mark smiles at that and spins them around, practically tossing Seàn onto the bed so he could see the entirety of his gorgeous body. "Diamond, you look perfect."

 

Seàn blushes and hides his face, but Mark uncovers it in frustration. "Go 'way!"

 

"No baby, look at me. I want to see that pretty face when you cum for me."

 

"Sssshhhut upp." He blushes harder, and Mark can't wait to render him speechless. He grabs his legs and drags him flush against himself, smirking.

 

"You can't make me." He responds in a taunting tone, and Seàn would have responded had Mark's cock not been halfway in his ass by now.

 

What was supposed to be a witty comeback came out as "fffuuuck _me..._ ", and Mark grinned as he finally watched his cock disappear inside of him.

 

"So deep, so open for me. Do you like being on your back for me like this baby? All exposed, for me to see?" He pants, slamming deeply into him, pulling all sorts of deliciously wonderful noises from his partner.

 

"Mmmmark, ohhh _god..._!" Seàn gasps, gripping Mark's sheets tightly for traction but getting none. The bed rocks with their excitement, and Seàn doesn't know how much more he can handle.

 

"So beautiful, so _vocal,_ you know exactly what you want, don't you? Hm? Tell me what you want, baby. What do you want me to give you?"

 

"God _please_ let me cum, I-- _fuck,_ I want you to let me cum!"

 

"Oh? And what give you that _right?"_ He grunts, giving a particularly deep thrust that makes Seàn's head spin.

 

"Please!!!" And he's gripping, gasping, and begging, eyes rolled back so far Mark can no longer see his baby blues.

 

"Cum for me baby, show me you love when I fuck you like this, all on display, eager and, _fuck,_ hungry."

 

Mark speeds up his thrusts, and it only takes a few before Seàn is spilling all over himself with a soft scream, face muffled in the pillows as Mark fills his ass to its limits. Seàn pants into the bedsheets, and Mark pulls out of him and pulls him close, cuddling their bodies together tight.

 

"Hey, I love you too."

 

Seàn just grunts and nods, followed by soft snores, which always mean he loves him too.


End file.
